


royal affairs

by Nyaruki



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also, Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mona Kingdom AU, Power Dynamics, but also kinda reversed?, just a little maybe, monarisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaruki/pseuds/Nyaruki
Summary: She needed to take care of their good-for-nothing but impossibly kind King, after all.HerKing.





	royal affairs

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write this au you guys. you have no idea how excited i am!!!!  
> literally my desktop wallpaper is that one picture from the mona kingdom magazine interview so it was just a matter of time before i finally did, hahaha.  
> this is like 30% fluff and 70% fucking but, well. i think by now we've all figured out that i'm a smut writer at heart :")
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it......... (because i'll probably revisit this au in the future)

It was another peaceful day at the Mona Kingdom.

A bit too peaceful, even, if you were to ask a certain Colonel. Of course, this everyday peace was a blessing for their small country, and that was something every citizen was grateful for, Colonel included. She supposed they had the King to thank for that – she was utterly disinterested in politics, but that in turn somehow kept the Kingdom’s position on the world map relatively neutral, so they could all go about their daily lives mostly unbothered by their neighboring countries.

The Colonel had once caught wind of outside sources referring to their Kingdom as ‘the happiest dictatorship country in the world’, and, well, they weren’t wrong. They were a tiny country, but self-sufficient for the most part, everyone doing whatever they could to help keep it afloat without causing unnecessary burden to the King. After all, while King Mona always did her very best to keep the nation happy, she was its sole ruler. If she herself happened to lose her smile, surely that would reflect on the people.

That’s the kind of person their King, Manaka, was. A youthful soul, living her life to the fullest. A bit selfish in a way most royalty were, a bit too fragile for someone in her position, a bit too whimsical for someone who had a whole country to take care of, but ultimately, the most caring leader they could ever get. And the one person who had the fortune (or misfortune, depending on how you look at things) of being the closest to her was none other than Risa, the Colonel.

Currently, said Colonel was not in a particularly good mood. Peace was nice and everything, but she was, after all, trained to be a military commander. She hadn’t envisioned spending most of her time stuck at some desk, regardless of how nice her office might have been, filling out endless paperwork that the King could never be bothered to deal with herself. Of course, the King was busy in a lot of other ways, but Risa still couldn’t help but feel bitter sometimes, and this day happened to be exactly one of those times.

That’s why, when the King barged into her office without even thinking to knock first, she was only met with Risa’s indifferent stare. They hadn’t seen each other today, King in a rush to get to an important business meeting first thing in the morning. She was looking unusually formal, wearing a suit, royal blue over a black dress shirt, delicate silver embroideries lining the blazer’s cuffs and collar, her red hair tied back to reveal matching silver earrings. Her appearance alone was almost breathtaking, radiating regality, but as if to counteract that, her sharp eyes immediately softened when she caught sight of the Colonel glaring back at her.

Without wasting another second, Manaka walked over to her and unceremoniously dropped down in her lap, hooking her arms around the Colonel’s shoulders in the process, showing absolutely no sign of being bothered by the cold look she’d just gotten. She nuzzled into the side of Risa’s face, content to simply soak in the closeness for a while, before she finally spoke up, breath ticklish against Risa’s ear.

“I did my best today, give me a reward.”

How troublesome, honestly.

A bemused smile tugged at the corners of Risa’s mouth, but she suppressed it. She knew the signs. Manaka had had a bad day, she needed a distraction. It was merely one of her selfish habits, but on a day like this, Risa wasn’t going to indulge her so easily. While the King herself was moody, the Colonel most definitely wouldn’t lose to her in that regard, and today she’d decided to be stubborn.

So she simply picked up the pen she’d left on the desk and attempted to resume the work she was doing, peering down at the papers over Manaka’s shoulder, calculated disinterest in her eyes. “Please do excuse me, I’m busy right now.”

Manaka didn’t seem to be satisfied with that response, so she reached one arm out and gently rested her hand over Risa’s, softly but effectively stopping her before she could begin.

“I’m giving you the day off.”

“That’s no good, King. You wouldn’t know since you never do it yourself, but these all need to be taken care of within a deadline.” Risa complained, but didn’t otherwise attempt to move Manaka’s hand away. The King’s palm felt exceptionally warm against her skin and it was only then that she realized just how cold her own hands were.

Come to think of it, the room _was_ a bit chilly. The King in her lap was like a living heater, warm and soft and draped over her possessively, as if to personally protect her from the cold air. Risa almost laughed at the thought, but her mind froze when Manaka finally pulled a reasonable distance away from her face in order to look straight into her eyes.

“Colonel.” Manaka’s previously softened features were gone without a trace, and she was now looking at her with an expression befitting a King, voice carrying an air of authority. Risa couldn’t look away, felt almost forced in place by the sudden intensity. “My word is absolute, remember?”

Despite herself, Risa shuddered.

Then she regained her senses.

What kind of King would abuse her power to get her subordinates to _stop_ working, rather than the other way around? Seriously. She was unbelievable sometimes.

Even so, the Colonel loosened her grip around the pen and let it fall on the desk with a clatter. No matter how unreasonable, the King was the law, and Risa was nothing if not law-abiding.

“…You have no sense of urgency, do you, King?” She couldn’t keep the exasperation out of her voice when she finally responded.

Manaka’s eyes narrowed as she smiled, and just like that, the air of authority was gone as suddenly as it had come.

“None of these are actually due _tomorrow_ , so you’ll manage in time.”

Ah, so she did actually take the time to look through the documents attentively enough before dumping them on the Colonel. Risa was, frankly, a bit shocked. Well, not that it mattered in the end because she was still the one who’d end up taking care of all the paperwork.

“If I end up having to do overtime to finish them, you’ll have to pay me extra.”

Manaka laughed.

“Or,” She started, moving closer and gently threading her long fingers through Risa’s short brown hair. “I can just hire someone else to do this. I keep telling you, you should forget about all of this and become my Queen…”

A casual marriage proposal at such close proximity… Really, the King was unfair. Risa was fairly certain there was not a single lady in the whole Kingdom who could say no to King Mona if she were to look deeply into their eyes like this, but Risa was the Kingdom’s Colonel. It was her job to die for the King if it ever came to that, but she was never meant to be Queen. So she always kept her response cool, even if it almost physically hurt her.

“Is that an order too?”

Manaka chuckled, but the Colonel didn’t miss the way her face twitched in pain for just one fleeting moment, even though she was supposed to be used to the rejection by now.

“I’d never order you to marry me.” She said, calmly, as she ran her hand through Risa’s hair one last time before finally letting it rest on Risa’s shoulder. She almost looked tired. “I simply wish you’d accept one day.”

Risa almost did accept, once, purely by instinct. That was the first time Manaka proposed to her, years ago, when they were both still so young, and she was so overwhelmed she didn’t know what else to do but kiss Manaka until they were both breathless and grinning into each other’s mouth. Since then she’d come to truly realize her role, and the duty that came with it made her far more indispensable to the King than marrying her ever would.

“I became Colonel so I can protect you if it comes down to it, King. I wouldn’t be able to do that as your wife.” Really, it was the country she was supposed to be protecting, but it was for the King that she’d gladly throw her life away.

“As always, you’re too serious…”

“ _Someone_ has to be serious here if the King isn’t.”

At that, Manaka laughed again, a loud but impossibly genuine sound. Risa was fairly certain the King’s laughter was a national treasure, and she would keep it safe by all means possible.

“Hahaha! Well, that’s one of the many things I love about you, though.”

Manaka was positively _beaming_ at her and Risa could no longer suppress her own smile. Her heartbeat picked up the pace too, but she was still determined to play it cool, so all she said in response to Manaka’s loving words was a half-hearted “yes, yes”.

That didn’t seem to bother Manaka, who simply wrapped her arms around her once more and rested her forehead against Risa’s, soft red bangs against brown ones. They were so close that their noses were touching, but only close enough for Risa to feel Manaka’s warm breath on her lips. Somehow, it felt like she was being teased.

“Hey, Risa…” Ah. She switched to using her name now. That was definitely deliberate. “Won’t you pamper me a little…?”

That needy voice was absolutely unfair.

“If you so desire, King.”

Her lips were soft when Risa finally closed the distance between them, and soon Manaka was pressed up against her, hugging her as tightly as she possibly could, one hand at the back of Risa’s head to keep her in place as their kissing grew rougher. Risa wrapped her arms around Manaka’s waist in return, pulling her even closer, savoring each muffled groan at the back of her throat.

Risa realized belatedly that Manaka had ground her hips down against the top of her thighs at some point, and when she pressed her leg upwards in response, Manaka broke the kiss with a gasp, shuddering in Risa’s arms. Wasn’t she a bit more sensitive than usual today? Risa wanted to test out that theory, so she ran her hands over Manaka’s sides and lightly cupped her breasts. Apparently Manaka felt it strongly enough even through her clothes, because she relaxed fully into Risa’s embrace again and sighed into her ear.

Ah, that’s right. With how much work needed to be done as of late, they hadn’t really had the opportunity to do this in a while, so by now she was probably extremely frustrated. Well, Risa honestly didn’t know if close to two weeks could qualify as ‘a while’, but for the two of them, it was much longer than they could usually go before frantically clawing at each other’s clothes. As much as she’d like to blame the King’s insatiable sex drive for that, she was well aware she was hardly any better.

So she began to nip at Manaka’s reddened ear and pushed her thigh up harder between Manaka’s legs, enjoying the way every movement seemed to send a shiver down her spine. Her hands continued rubbing at her chest, gently, and when she finally pinched one nipple through the fabric of her clothes, Manaka _squeaked_.

How cute.

Really, if she was going to react so strongly to every little thing Risa did to her, it made her want to be a little mean.

She pulled away from Manaka’s body abruptly and simply leaned back into the chair, smiling sweetly at the King’s puzzled look. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair now.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin those expensive clothes you’re wearing, so I’d rather you take them off yourself, King.”

Risa expected her to hesitate more so she’d have the opportunity to tease her into stripping by herself, but surprisingly, Manaka didn’t seem to need any convincing that day. She obediently lifted herself off the chair and started to take off her suit, piece by expensive piece, dark blue and black, gradually revealing more of the pale skin underneath. She made a point of undressing quickly, too impatient to really give much of a show, but nevertheless the Colonel was frozen in place, drinking in every movement with her eyes. Once Manaka had finished slipping her pants down her long legs, carelessly throwing them to the floor in a useless heap along with the rest of her clothing, she climbed back into Risa’s lap, thin body covered solely by her underwear.

Manaka maintained eye contact even as she reached back to unhook her bra, and Risa couldn’t tear her gaze away, felt almost like the King’s look was challenging her. It was only when the bra too fell onto the ground that she finally dared to look down at her small, perfect chest, and as soon as she did, all remaining traces of composure left her for good. Without thinking, her mouth fastened to one hardened nipple as her hand slid down Manaka’s stomach and between her legs, and Manaka bucked her hips into her palm shamelessly, mouth falling open in a contented moan.

Shifting her panties to the side, Risa tentatively rubbed against the rapidly dampening heat directly, and when Manaka whimpered and dug her fingers into her shoulder, Risa forced herself to pull away from the soft breasts she’d been preoccupied with. She looked up into Manaka’s eyes, eyelids heavy with lust, and she asked, without stopping the movements of her hand, “How do you want it today, King?”

“Inside—” There was no hesitation in Manaka’s voice as she responded breathlessly, knowing perfectly well that this one word was all she needed to say to get what she wanted.

Risa didn’t need to be told twice, lifted herself off the chair and spun Manaka’s body around, bending her over the desk. Manaka’s hands slammed onto the hard surface in an attempt to steady herself, crumpling some of the long-forgotten paperwork in the process, and Risa noted absentmindedly that she’d potentially just created extra work for herself. She really couldn’t afford to care about that right now though, not with the King naked and willing and _bent over her desk_ , and she roughly discarded the last piece of fabric covering Manaka’s pale skin before pressing her own body against her back.

Grazing her teeth over one perfect shoulder blade, Risa reached down to brush against wet folds, and Manaka’s hips pushed back against her hand eagerly in a silent plea to _just get on with it already_. Risa no longer possessed the self-control required to be gentle, but she didn’t need to be, two fingers sinking deep inside Manaka’s body almost effortlessly. She could feel Manaka _twitch_ around her and under her as a shuddering moan forced its way out of her throat, and Risa nipped at the back of her neck before finally willing her fingers to move.

She was tight, and hot, and Risa almost felt like her fingers would melt as she kept curling them against soft flesh. Manaka was so delightfully oversensitive today, nothing but a quivering, desperate mess as every snap of Risa’s wrist pushed her harder into the desk and she _scratched_ at it, papers be damned, arching her back to get Risa even _deeper_. Risa could feel the tension building in Manaka’s body, reveled in every little high-pitched moan, light-headed and moving purely on instinct until Manaka suddenly spoke up.

“Wait.“ Her voice was hoarse and she was out of breath but Risa’s hand stilled, responding to the order automatically before her mind could catch up to her actions. “I want to look at your face, Risa…”

Risa swallowed thickly but complied, disentangling herself from Manaka’s body with one final kiss at the base of her spine. Manaka pushed herself up with trembling arms and turned around, this time sitting down fully on top of the desk.

For a moment, Risa couldn’t do anything but stare. The King’s skin was dyed pink, hair sticking to her forehead and halfway loose by now, chest heaving desperately, pale legs wide open, wet heat fully on display for Risa’s eyes only. Everything was for her eyes only.

Risa’s head still felt light, but her mind was suddenly completely clear and she kept her sight locked on the obscene display in front of her even as she pushed her fingers inside Manaka once again. Manaka sucked in a sharp breath, shoulders tensing at the brisk intrusion, but Risa’s hand immediately picked up the pace, pressing her thumb against her clit as well this time.

“I wonder what everyone would think if they were to see their King like this…” Risa’s voice sounded painfully dry even to her own ears, but Manaka’s insides squeezed around her fingers instantaneously in response to the teasing words. She’d always been weak to this kind of thing. Risa roughly spread her fingers inside her, stretching her, deliberately moving them around in a way that made the sound of wetness shamefully loud, all the while rubbing circles into her clit. “Maybe they’ll all want a piece of you. You’re so cute, after all.”

“Risa—“

“But you’re _mine_.” She dragged her fingers out almost completely before digging them back inside, curling them roughly against that one spot inside Manaka’s body that only _she_ knew best, and Manaka shuddered violently, holding onto the edge of the desk so tightly that her already pale knuckles turned even whiter.

Risa’s gaze on her remained unwavering, unwilling to look away even for a second. Her wrist was starting to hurt by now but Manaka’s eyes were shut tight and her eyebrows were knitted together, mouth open though no other sound but her ragged gasps would come out at this point, and Risa knew that she was painfully close to her limit.

Such a pathetic sight. It was the loveliest she’d ever looked.

“You’re beautiful, Manaka.” Risa whispered, breathy into her ear, finally calling her by her name.

And with that, Manaka was coming, twitching and shivering and squeezing tight around her fingers one last time, and it was only when she finally collapsed forward into Risa’s arms, boneless, breathless and exhausted, that Risa realized that she’d been holding her own breath while watching Manaka come down from her high.

She dropped back into the chair and helped Manaka into her lap, gently running her fingers through Manaka’s disheveled hair as her breathing gradually evened out, face buried into Risa’s shoulder.

Now that the King was properly satiated (and so was she, really), Risa remembered what probably brought this on in the first place. Something had made Manaka upset at work, and that was not something Risa was about to overlook so easily.

“What happened today, King?” Risa asked softly after kissing the top of Manaka’s head, finally breaking the comfortable silence between them, and the King lifted her face to look at her in confusion before she finally understood what she was being asked. There were still faint traces of heat in her eyes and over her cheeks.

“…I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” She laughed a bit sheepishly. It was cute.

“There’s no one who knows you better than I do, after all.” That was something Risa secretly took pride in, even if she would absolutely never admit it to Manaka’s face. “So what’s wrong? Tell me.”

“Eh… Same old, honestly. That wretched Foreign Minister was making light of me for being a woman throughout more or less the whole meeting. Casually suggested that I can’t manage my country properly if I don’t find myself a man.” Manaka shrugged.

Ah, that person. Risa had heard of a curious little rumor claiming that he used to have his sights set on marrying the King but grew resentful towards her after realizing that he didn’t stand a chance. Whether that was true or not, Risa hated his guts.

“I keep telling you I should just get rid of that guy.”

“…Risa, you’re scary when you joke like that. Don’t kill anyone.”

It wasn’t a joke, but she laughed regardless.

“Anyway, I don’t care about his old-fashioned views, just… am I really so bad at this whole being King thing?”

“Well, it is true that you’re a bit useless sometimes…“

“Eh…!?”

“But you’re the only King this country will accept.” Risa smiled, gently taking Manaka’s hand in hers and entwining their fingers together. “And I’ll be right by your side through every step of it.”

She gave Manaka’s hand a little squeeze, hoping to convey she meant every word she said. It was true that she wasn’t always the best suited for such a heavy responsibility, but that’s why Risa wouldn’t let her shoulder it alone. She needed to take care of their good-for-nothing but impossibly kind King, after all. _Her_ King.

Manaka’s lips curled into a grin that could rival the sun with its brightness, even as she blinked away what Risa knew were tears of happiness. Always such a crybaby, that King.

“I love you, Ricchan!”

Risa herself was not immune to getting emotional, so calling her by her childhood nickname at a time like this was definitely unfair. She swallowed down her own tears and held Manaka close, pressing one chaste kiss to her lips. It tasted sweeter than any of their other kisses today.

“I love you too, Manaka.”

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self-promotion but. for the time being i crossposted all my fics to my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nyaruki) as well!! i'm not too sure if i'll keep doing so because the formatting kinda bugs me but yeah!! just letting you know.


End file.
